Homura Akemi Character Info
Akemi Homura Current Info Current Level: 4 Class: Puella Magi EXP toward next level: (3/180) Current HP: 100/100 Current MP: 195/350 Current Corruption: 19/650 Stats Status Conditions [CAFFEINE DEPENDENCY]: When not [CAFFEINATED], -2 to all rolls. Remaining: 2 days. [CAFFEINE TOLERANCE]: Reduces bonus of [CAFFEINATED] by 50%. Remaining: 5 days. [PUELLA FORM]: Temporary negation of all pre-existing physical status effects. (Does not prevent getting new physical status effects.) (Inactive.) [WEAK EYES]: -2 to all rolls involving eyesight. (Negated.) Active Skills N/A Class Features [DIARY LMAX]- The DIARY is a screen where Homura can record knowledge to be read later. Passive: Allows Homura to record her knowledge. [GAMER’S MIND LMAX]- The MIND is a condition of Homura’s mind. It grants immunity to psychological effects. It enables Homura to learn skills from guide books. [GAMER’S WORLD LMAX]- The WORLD is a feature of Homura’s magic. Defeated enemies may leave behind items upon death. [INVENTORY LMAX]- The INVENTORY is a feature of Homura’s magic. It is a screen where Homura may store items with no apparent limit, though similar things will only stack up to 99 in a slot. Things may be withdrawn from it for use, and will remain in the condition that they were in when stored. However, there is no air in it and living things will suffocate in it. Skills Saved Skills Arts and Craft Skills Magical Skills [LOAD SAVE LMAX] (Used 3 times) -Active: Return to the beginning! Costs 20 MP/ use. * Reallocate stats from levelling. * Each time you reload, you gain one additional skill slot to keep a skill in! You can only bring back skills of rank SKILLED or above. * Items in your inventory are brought back with you. * Automatically occurs if the Puella Magi is killed with enough MP available. [MENU LMAX] -Passive: Enables various options to be activated. Only accessible while in Puella Magi form, but the effects of the options linger. * DISPLAY: Controls display settings. ** BRIGHTNESS: controls the brightness of your vision. ** CONTRAST: controls the contrast of your vision. ** HUE: controls the hue of your vision. ** MINIMAP: creates a minimap showing your surroundings and highlighting important characters as well as quest targets. ** SUBTITLES: displays subtitles. * PARTY: Allows you to invite other people to form a group with you. ** INSTANT MESSAGE: Any member of the group may instantly speak to another member, privately or publicly. ** INVITE: Invites the person to the party. ** KICK: Removes people from the party. ** PING: Broadcasts to the other members the location of yourself or an item of interest. ** SHARE EXPERIENCE (ON/ OFF): Allows experience gained to be shared out between everybody in the party. Experience is distributed proportionally to level and contribution. ** SHARE DISPLAY SETTINGS (ON/ OFF): Allows the party leader to control the vision of everybody in the party. ** SHARE SOUND SETTINGS (ON/ OFF): Allows the party leader to control the hearing of everybody in the party. * SOUND: Controls sound settings. ** VOLUME: controls the volume of your hearing. ** MUTE: shuts down all noise from your hearing. [TELEPATHY LMAX] -Active: You can communicate with the minds of other Puella Magi, Kyubey, and girls that Kyubey has chosen! Free skill. Mental Skills [FIRST AID UNSKILLED] {WIS} -Toggle: +1 to identify and negate negative physical status effects. Costs 1 MP/ use. May require equipment. Does not work if source of status effect is active. Physical Skills Social Skills Status Skills Relationships: Kaname Madoka (108) (Reason for Living) Tomoe Mami (86) (Friend/ Friend in Need/ Teacher) Sakura Gina (40) (Aunt) Saotome Kazuko (23) (Well-Meaning Teacher) Miki Sayaka (3) (Impulsive Fool/ Friend)/QUOTE Category:Characters Category:Puella Magi